John Silvercloud
John Silvercloud, known primarily as Forge, was a Human Mutant Native American shaman, soldier, and inventor as well as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Born in New Mexico as John Silvercloud in February of 1985 ACE, Forge was raised on an Indian reservation in Arizona with his brothers and sisters, by parents Naze Silvercloud and Lisa. Forge developed considerable mystical powers as a result of the training his Cheyenne Indian father gave him. At puberty, an innate ability manifested that consisted of him being able to understand any mechanical device and the ability to create one as long as he could imagine it. When he was eighteen years old, Forge rebelled against his father's teachings and his mapped-out future and decided to join the army in the Iraq conflict against Nazé’s wishes. Iraq War He quickly proved himself to be a crackshot. His first mission in the war put pain to his dreams of glory. Forced to kill a Ba'ath loyalist his own age, he realized war wasn’t a game. Forge quickly made sergeant and, after his first tour of duty, was offered a job in the newly created agency SHIELD but declined, feeling he had an obligation to his men to bring them home safely. That was not to be: when his troops defended a valley against the Sunnis, all his men fell. Enraged, Forge used his powers as a shaman to avenge his friends. Casting a forbidden spell, he harnessed the spirits of his slain men to open a dimensional gate and call forth interdimensional beings to slay the Sunni insurgents. At that point, Forge didn’t know or care that this act would also enable the Adversary to gain a foothold in this dimension. As he saw the beings slay the Sunni, he came to his senses and tried to stop the slaughter by calling in an airstrike. The B-52H’s bombed the valley and killed the beings. In the process, Forge was grievously injured, losing his right leg above the knee, his right hand and gaining scars all over his right side. Afterwards, Forge sank into a state of depression, from which even the psychiatrists couldn’t help him, but he eventually snapped out of it. Little is known of the time afterwards. Forge used his powers of invention to create himself advanced state-of-the-art prosthesis for his missing limbs and, apparently, put his energies into becoming a superb inventor, also making contacts with Nick Fury and several other government officials, while at the same time leading the life of a recluse. He also vowed never to use magic again after the events in Iraq, mucirah to the displeasure of Nazé, who urged him to return to his duties as a shaman. X-Men After his grandfather's death, Forge became determined to invent something "that would sell". Following months of failed inventions, Forge was finally able to come up with an invention that got him to reach the finals in the New York State Invention Convention. Powers and Abilities Powers Intuitive Genius: Superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. His unusual ability functioned as perception, as he possessed the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allowed Forge to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that combined with his natural intelligence allowed him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. Abilities * Expert Fighter: Forge was a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training from his father, Lou Phillips, who was a government operative. He had also honed himself through combat training with the X-Men's Danger Room. * Skilled Technician: Due in large part to his mutant abilities, Forge had a lot of expertise in science and technology and had created fantastic futuristic devices, including many updates to the Danger Room, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiberoptic systems. Forge had also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird for a long time. * Native American Sorcery: Forge had learned extensive knowledge of Native American magic from his father, but he had not used these abilities in years. Personality and traits Relationships Family Naze Romances Ororo Munroe Raven Darkholme Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Cyborgs